Chaîne de commandement
by yuki-san3
Summary: Ce que deviennent les ordres de chez Yamato au simple shinigami de base


**Titre :** Chaine de commandement  
**Rating :** PG  
**Pairing/personnages :** onzième division  
**Warning/s :** juste un peu de manque d'organisation, téléphone arabe dans toute sa splendeur...  
**Résumé :** Ce que deviennent les ordres de chez Yamato au simple shinigami de base.  
**Demandé :** Sakoni toujours pour fic sur demande. "la onzième, n'importe quoi de drôle". Je te remercie de me donner des idées pareilles !  
**A/N : **Iba Tetsuzaemon est toujours pas parti dans la division de Komamura, c'est pour ça qu'on le retrouve ici héhé...

* * *

**Premier maillon**

''Toutes les troupes de la onzième division sont mobilisées. Cible : Rukongai forêt de la zone 78. Groupe de civils belliqueux en possession d'armes et très organisés. Pacifiez le quartier. Pas de dégâts collatéraux tolérés.''

Voilà. Simple, concis. Peut-être que belliqueux et collatéraux étaient des mots un peu surfaits pour la division à laquelle le message était destiné mais le tout était assez clair. Yamato-soutaicho sortit son cachet et l'apposa à la fin du court message puis appela une nouvelle recrue qui ferait office de facteur.

Le jeune shinigami arriva en courant avec le zèle et le sourire de la jeunesse innocente qui ne sait pas encore qu'elle va au devant de sacrés ennuis.

« J'aimerais que ce message soit transmis au capitaine de la onzième division. »

Le messager perdit immédiatement son sourire. Oh mince. Il déglutit mais acquiesça rapidement et prit la missive des mains de Yamato-soutaicho.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire paternel, espérant rassurer un peu cette pauvre nouvelle recrue qui devait sûrement avoir été mis au courant des coutumes barbares de la 11ème.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… J'ai expressément demandé à Zaraki de ne plus offrir les messagers à ses subalternes en guise de partenaire d'entraînement. »

Ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment le jeune shinigami qui courba tout de même l'échine avant de s'en aller. Une sueur froide perlait à son front à la simple pensée qu'il allait lui falloir pénétrer dans le repaire de ces psychopathes.

En voyant la démarche raide du pauvre garçon, Yamato ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en adressant une petite prière pour que celui-ci revienne en assez bon état pour qu'un voyage chez Unohana ne soit pas nécessaire.

C'est qu'il allait finir par manquer de recrues pour cette tâche.

**Transmettre au capitaine**

Quand on toque à une porte, en général, les gens vous disent d'entrer, où donnent signe de leur présence lorsqu'ils sont là. Parfois même ils ouvrent directement leur porte mais c'est plus rare lorsque c'est la porte d'un bureau…

Pas à la onzième division.

Après avoir toqué timidement à la porte du bureau du capitaine, le messager se prit une poussée de reiatsu en pleine tête, qui l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé.

La porte s'ouvrit.

On ouvre les portes comme ça chez les barbares.

**Transmettre au vice capitaine**

« Oi, Yachiru… »

« Hm hm♥ ! » Fit-elle en dessinant ce qui devait peut-être être un renard géant… dans le monde à part qui constituait son imagination.

« Yamato veut pas qu'on abîme trop ses gars. » Il la regarda ajouter des oreilles au renard faisant la moitié de la taille du personnage. « Evite de le lancer trop fort la prochaine fois… »

La petite fille ricana et s'assit en brandissant son œuvre d'art, un Komamura en train d'écraser de la patte une espèce de tas noir et blanc. Il y avait même une petite étoile pour indiquer que le tas avait mal.

« Oui mais il a dit qu'il devait rentrer vite, non !? »

Zaraki acquiesça en fixant le dessin. La cape de capitaine de Komamura était presque reconnaissable.

« Tu t'améliores Yachiru. » Constata-t-il. « Au fait, ça disait quoi son message ? »

Elle fit un grand sourire et brandit une autre feuille chiffonnée où le brouillon d'un renard recouvrait une partie du texte. Zaraki déchiffra deux ou trois mots lentement.

« ''Tou……..trou……….onzième div………..mobilisée. Ci……Ruko..ai …………zone 7…Groupe de……..belliqueux………………………ès organisés. Pa……..e quartier. ….…dégâts coll…………….'' »

« Ne Ken-chaan… Il voulait dire quoi vieux-pépé-rabougri-san ? »

Kenpachi plissa les yeux en cherchant le sens caché de cette missive visiblement codée.

« Euuh… ça nous concerne… » C'était déjà ça. « Sûrement des trucs à taper…dans la zone 7. C'est un groupe. » Il rapprocha la feuille et tenta de lire entre les traits de feutre, mais une patte mal placée l'en empêchait. « Belliqueux… C'est quoi ? »

« Ca se mange !! »

Zaraki hocha la tête. Si ça se mangeait alors c'était peut-être un Hollow.

« Donc un groupe de Hollows organisés. Pas de quartier. Et ils font des dégâts… Avec de la colle. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Ca avait pas l'air si terrible que ça. Des Hollows cracheurs de colle.

« Et pourquoi il dit Tout trou ? »

« Va savoir. » Il rendit la feuille à Yachiru. « Le vioque devient sénile c'est tout. »

« Ou alors les Hollows sont cachés dans un trou ! »

« Ouais. »

« Alors on va se battre ?!! »

« Ouais. »

« YAY !! Je vais le dire à chauve-san ! »

**Transmettre au troisième siège**

Ikkaku était dans un des dojos d'entraînement. Il avait fait des pompes, des abdos, soulevé haltères, zanpakuto, haches de guerre, compagnons d'armes et diverses choses pesant assez lourd à son goût. Il avait fait des enchaînements techniques, refait des pompes, courut autour des tatami, grimpé à la corde et de manière plus générale, fait tout son possible pour suer à grosses gouttes.

Il était en plein milieu d'une deuxième série d'haltères lorsqu'un bruit de mauvaise augure se fit entendre.

Un cri de joie, continu et enjoué accompagné d'un pas de course similaire à celui d'un petit éléphanteau sprinteur.

« NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser ses altères au sol que son vice capitaine avait déjà fait un bond pour atterrir directement sur la barre. Le poids ajouté le fit vaciller mais il tint bon.

« Fu-fuku…taicho… »

« Tête d'œuf brillante ! On va se baaaaattre♥ !! » La gamine attrapa la barre dans ses mains et se mit à se balancer de droite à gauche. « On va tous y aller !! Ca va être géniaaal♥ !YAHOUUUU !!

Madarame aurait bien voulut s'en réjouir mais il était très occupé à tenter de maintenir la barre au-dessus de lui vu que la reposer était impossible à cause de l'agitation de Yachiru. Elle s'était accrochée à la barre par les mains et faisait le poirier. Et s'agitait. Beaucoup trop.

« Hmpf ! »

« C'est dans un trou avec plein de Hollow qui mangent la colle de la zone 7 !! »

Il aurait là aussi voulut intervenir pour faire savoir combien il était sceptique face à la description de la cible.

Mais la vice capitaine se mit à gigoter dangereusement avant de bondir très loin.

Alors qu'Ikkaku reposait les haltères sur leur support, il entendit Yachiru repartir à toute blinde en criant à pleins poumons son histoire de Hollows collants.

Il souffla un coup et se dit qu'il allait falloir qu'il avertisse les autres sièges.

**Transmettre aux principaux sièges**

« Alors voilà. Il semblerait que la zone 7 ait été envahie par des Hollows collants. Pour l'instant ils ont été enfermés dans un trou. Peut-être un Kekkai. Mais c'est bizarre car cette zone renferme assez peu d'activité spirituelle d'habitude… » Ikkaku se gratta le menton d'un air pensif et fixa un instant les visages légèrement dubitatifs des dix sièges assemblés ici. « Bref. Donc on doit y aller. Ils paraît aussi qu'ils mangent je ne sais pas trop quoi… »

« Au hasard, des humains ? » Répondit Iba avec ironie.

« C'est vraiment laid comme histoire… Et ils vont sûrement amocher mon uniforme ces monstres dégoûtants ! »

« Woh ça va Yumichika, c'est pas la mort… »

Ikkaku poussa un soupir.

« Bref, prévenez les unités sous vos ordres les mecs. »

« Quoi ? passkon est tous convoqués en plus ?! »

« Ouais… »

« Tout ça pour une bande de Hollows collants ! »

« Bah ouais… »

« Bon. »

**Transmettre aux subalternes**

« Okay les gars, écoutez ! » Hurla Tetsuzaemon au travers de la salle où était rassemblée son unité.

Le bordel monstrueux ne cessa pas. Les shinigamis qui se battaient continuèrent de se battre, ceux qui riaient rirent plus fort.

Un tabouret vola au travers de la pièce et rata Iba de quelques centimètres.

« WO ! J'VOUS PARLE !! »

Oui, il parlait.

Et eux aussi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, s'échanger quelques insultes pour se saluer. Le tabouret fut rapidement repris et un match de bras de fer débuta avec le tabouret comme support.

« HOLLOOOOOOOOW !! » Hurla Iba en dernier recours.

Soudain le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chef de salle, se rappelant soudain qu'ils avaient été convoqués ici pour une raison.

Ouais, sûrement qu'il devait y avoir une raison.

« Bon, on va tous à la zone 7, il y a un groupe de Hollows dans un trou. Ils sont collants et mangent des gens qui passent en dehors d'un Kekkai. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

**Dernier maillon**

« C'est pas trop cool ? »

« Ouais c'est clair, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on était pas sortis tous ensemble. »

« Carrément.

« M'enfin vous trouvez pas ça un peu abuser ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Bah j'veux dire, toute la onzième ? C'est pas un peu beaucoup ? »

« Bah pourquoi pas, ça se trouve ils sont super dangereux comme Hollows… »

« Scuse mais perso j'pense pas qu'un Hollow en collant c'est dangereux. »

« Surtout qu'ils mangent des cailles. »

« Ouais j'pense que c'est abusé. »

« Boh, s'en fout, ça fait prendre l'air… »

* * *


End file.
